Conversational
by Neoamity
Summary: Having an intelligent conversation with Wakka can be tough, especially so for a certain mage. Lulu/Wakka.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, or any of the characters. **A/N: **This is my first time writing fanfiction and using this site, so sorry if I do anything wrong. Reviews are loved, along with helpful criticism. :)

* * *

Sometimes, it seemed impossible for Lulu to have an intelligent conversation with Wakka. He lacked in the imagination department, and he had trouble understanding even the simplest logic if it went against the teachings of Yevon.

They were having a conversation in the travel agency's lobby at the Thunder Plains. Wakka was explaining the importance of blitzball, and how Spira would be nothing without the game. Lulu blankly listened to the blitzer speak, which interested her as much as watching grass grow. She had dragged Wakka into the lobby to talk to him, about the situation between Yuna deciding on whether to wed Maester Seymour or not. Blitzball was far from what she had planned to talk about.

"So, do you get it, Lu? Without blitzball, summoners wouldn't be able to defeat sin, ya? That's why blitzball has been in Spira for so long!" Wakka exclaimed, grinning as if he won a race. He stared down at Lulu excitedly, who just frowned at him in boredom.

"Yeah, sure Wakka. Now, I'd like to talk to you about Maester Seymour's marriage proposal to Yuna. What do you think she should do? I was thinking-"

She stopped mid-sentence, upon realizing that Wakka wasn't staring at her face while she spoke, but rather, her chest. Just when she thought she could finally have an intelligent conversation with him, he starts staring at her chest. Many of her other conversations with the blitzer had often ended up like this, she was mildly used to it by now.

"Wakka, you're staring at my chest again, aren't you?" Questioned the stoic mage in a monotone voice. The clumsy blizter in front of her blushed wildly, raising his hands in the air in protest.

"N-no," he stammered, trying to compose himself. "I mean, why would I, ya? It's disrespectful, no way I'd do something like that!" He waved his hands in the air, as if he were warding away evil spirits from this now awkward conversation.

Lulu cocked an eyebrow, and sighed, shaking her head. "Wakka, I know you're lying. Admit it, and I'll go easy on you."

His hands were still in the air, but now resumed to the still position they were in before flailing them around. Lulu could see him shift on his feet uncomfortably, and he was biting his bottom lip anxiously. These signs told her he was preparing to confess, and he was wording his confession in his head.

Wakka had to admit it to her, he _was_ staring at her chest. If her breasts weren't so voluptuous, and her cleavage was covered more, he wouldn't have looked in the first place. Who wouldn't be distracted by them? Even Rikku gawked at them from time to time- not that he noticed what the others thought of Lulu's breasts. What was he saying? He mentally slapped himself, '_Bad Wakka, bad Wakka! There's no need to stare at Lulu like that! What kind of a pervert are you?'._

He could tell Lulu was getting impatient by the way she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly to the left. He needed to tell her now, even though he didn't know what to tell her exactly. He would just pray that Yevon smiled upon him today.

Wakka cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Ok, so I was staring at your chest, ya? But your breasts are so big, it's kind of hard to ignore-"

He stopped his sentence immediately, realizing the wrong in his it. Lulu was fuming in front of him, no doubt because of the stupidity of Wakka and the way he worded things. '_Telling her that her breasts are big? Good going, Wakka,'_ he scolded himself mentally. He was preparing an apology before being hit by one of Lulu's powerful water spells, which pushed him to the cold, hard floor.

"It's good to know you _listen_ to me while I try to speak with you, Wakka," she said coolly. "Next time though, keep your comments about my body to _yourself_." And with that said, she stormed off towards her room in the agency, leaving a cold and wet Wakka on the ground.

"Maybe we can try tits conversation again tomorrow!" Wakka called after her. Another spell hit him, this time striking him with the force of lightning.

Wakka really needed to know how to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
